Cinder the Widow
by RosieMarble
Summary: Iris Cinder is a widow. She raises her daughter alone. One day, an invitation from the palace is sent to every single lady in the Kingdom. She decides to go there. Confident, Talented, Clever and Strong woman fall in love with a man of royality. Everything about her is opposite to his life.
1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She was very poor but very beautiful. Her parents had passed away and she lived with her stepmother and two stepsisters. They were so cruel to her. One day, the King sent out an invitation to every eligible young woman in country to the Royal Ball, the purpose was to select the perfect suitor for his son, the crown prince. Every young woman had the chance. He was a fair King who considered for every single person. Although her steprelatives tried their best to prevent the girl from going to the Ball, her fairy godmother helped her. She was able to enjoy the Ball and met the Prince. The two young persons fell in live at first sight and the girl became the crown princess. The story ended with Happily Ever After."

I sighed, closing the book. The little devil had fallen asleep halfway, while I was reading. I kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight to my beautiful daughter. I never liked that story but Rosaline loves it so much that she requested to be told every single night before bedtime. What's there to like about? The King was foolish enough to let his only son marry a peasant girl, useless to his country. The subject of marriage made me remember my late husband, Raoul. He was a simple-minded man and his heart was big enough to love me and our daughter to the moon and back. I kissed his portrait, I drew myself on the day we vowed 'Till Death Do Us Part'. Yes,my love. Only death had parted us. Forever.

I braced myself from the painful memories and forced myself to look at my little girl, my sunshine, my joy and my whole life. I kissed her forehead again. I heard her giggle, a little devil indeed. She is a mischievious little girl. Her grey eyes are beautiful, like her father but her hair is firey red, like me. I could see both of us in her. I really wished her to lead a life so full of happiness that she wouldn't know what sadness means. When I was at her age, my mother died and my father married another woman, Aunty Lizzie, our very housekeeper. She took the role of both parents when my father died at the tender age of forty, when I was twelve. Lizzy had been the only person who gave me love and shelter in my whole life after that. Then she passed away, when I was twenty. The same year, I met my love Raoul. He was a horse trainer at the palace, or that what he told me but that explains why he was so wellpaid and had incredible knowledge about horses.

He was the strong pillar that gave me strength at the darkest times of my life. His simple-mindedness was what brought us together. Enough thinking about him, I blew the candle and lay down on my bed, worrying about what should I do about the orders I had to complete by tomorrow.

Iris Cinder, the one and only widow of the little town Brookshore, that's me. I am also the best seamstress in the town. All these orders. gowns and gowns of different sizes and designs, tired me out. All because of that silly order from the acting-King. My country is currently under rule of acting-King Raymond. Not that he is a bad one. He is considerate and brilliant one but he is not of Royal blood. The Crown Prince Henry was only twelve when the King and Queen died five years ago. They were caught in the sea accident, the tragedy that also took away my beloved husband. He was on the ship along with the horses. I didn't know that he died for about one month. Only a letter saying that he was dead and a fair amount of compensation money, made me realise that he will never come back home.

"Iris. Do you think this gown will catch his highness's eyes?" Miss Mabel from Clovertown twirled the just fitted gown. She was a pretty girl but rather plain to stand out. That's why I made a very sophisticated gown with sparkling dusts. "Oh my god! I am so beautiful."

"You are like a butterfly." I complimented her and at the same time, praised myself. "Please tell anyone who asked about this gown, about me." "Of course,you did a really great job."

The next one is Miss Harrietta, also my neighbour. She was about forty and I can't even find a reason why she felt it necessary to go to a Ball intended to find the suitor for the crown prince. Seriously, does she really think that she can rival the fresh and young girls. Harrietta is a very very elegant lady. So, I made a simple and tight gown that reveals anything that should be worth noticed, by both genders.

"I will surely catch his eyes." She proudly raised her chin, while inspecting herself in the mirror. I nodded with a victorious expression but in my mind, 'You are too old for him.'

As if she heard what I thought, she rolled her eyes towards me. "I prefer the acting-King. Not the prince. He's too young."

"Ahh," I nodded in agreement. Yes. I have heard many rumors about the acting-King. A former General in the Royal Army and a admirable man and of course, goodlooking. I don t believe the last one.

"Oh right. Iris. Will you go there too?" She asked adjusting the ribbon at the side of the waist.

I was surprised. "Why should I?"

"Come on. You got the invitation too. Right?"

"But I only got it because I am registered as single and not as a widow with one kid. I really shouldn't be there."

"You can say what you want but it is a great opportunity for you to see the designs of other seamstresses. Everyone will wear the best and best of the gowns." She made a sly smile. "Also, I need someone close to my age to accompany me." I secretly cursed her. I am twenty -nine, not even close to her age. But the designs part interest me greatly. Lately, I lost track of the current fashion styles. Not that my designs are outdated. They are beautiful but I need to push myself to the best.

"You are right at one point. Well. I think I should make a gown for myself too." I didn't notice my little devil earsdropping our conversation.

"Mommy! Are you going to the Ball? Will you meet with the Prince?" My overly enthusiastic daughter shrilled like a banshee. And worse, Harrietta encouraged it. She was the one who gave her the story book. "Yes. Sweetheart. Your mother will go to the Ball and meet the Prince."

She winked at me, and said to Rosa with a very low voice. "And she would end up marrying the royal prince." My daughter screamed, but a happy and excited one.

"Harrietta!" I really should do something about those two.


	2. Chapter 2

"Raymond! What have you done!" Raymond grimaced at Henry's loud voice. The kid is only seventeen but everything about him screams "Adult". He closed the book and poured a glass of wine, waiting for the tall young hot-blooded prince to storm into the Royal Library. Just before he can take a sip, Henry, the crown Prince of the Kingdom of Rynia, walked in, his face contorted with anger barely escaped from great self-control. He might kill me if he were a little more angry, he thought, but of course, he couldn't.

"Henry. Manners." Raymond cooly tilted the glass draining the wine in one shot. The crown Prince just watched him drink and recap the wine bottle, the anger on his face slowly faded away. The young man crossed his arms over his broad chest, "You cannot get rid of me like that, Raymond. That's not fair."

"I am not getting rid of you. I am just giving back your birthright. Hell! Henry. You are the heir of this.." Raymond gestured with his hand, indicating the whole kingdom. "I am tired, Henry. I know that you are already a king at heart and you are now ready for your duty. Your role."

"I am not!" The young prince yelled to his acting-King. "I still had a lot to learn. If I take the role of the King, or get married right now, I won't have much free time to learn what need to be learned, for the sake of future!" The last sentence, emphasized with much determination and stubbornness, Raymond decided to not respond. He just looked at the future King with eyes that understand everything. Henry softened. Raymond had been his parent more than his really ones. The late King and Queen loved him all right. But they failed to carry out the basic duty of parents, attention. Raymond had been the only one who always watched over him, raising him into the good person.

"Fine. I agree. But only when I find someone who really really touches my heart." The Prince grinned, widely, no trace of anger he had when he first heard about the ball for finding the suitor. "You can find someone you like, too. I won't let go of you, just to see you living alone."

Raymond snorted. His hands automatically reached for the wine bottle, only to have the Prince grasped it first. "I understand that you have a lot of stress and a lot of worries. But right now, I need you to be strong. This Kingdom needs you now. So. please don't crumble, all right. Just hang on till I am ready."

Raymond nodded, without looking at his godson's face. His left hand grasping his right one, as if stopping it from reaching at the wine bottle again. He was not an alcoholic, never been one. And he didn't like drinking. But stress and responsibility he never wanted, pushed him to find release in wine. Although he was doing fine carrying out his duties, the battle was slowly turning to the losing side. He was almost at his limit. That's why he wanted to give the throne to the Crown Prince so badly, although both his heart and brain knew it was too early. I cannot destroy myself, he thought. Oh, brother. Why did you have to leave the throne to me, a bastard who is never meant to rule? He looked upon the portraits of the late King and Queen, silently praying them to look after the Kingdom. they love so much.

.

**On the day of the Ball**

"Ohh. You mother and daughter. Can't you two just stay separately for one minute?" Harrietta exclaimed. In the carriage to the ball, I sat in my purple gown with Rosalind beside me, in her rose white dress. Harrietta sat against us. Although she complained of me taking Rosalind along, I could feel that she loved to have both of us with her.

"The invitation says that the ladies can bring along another lady companion or a family member as an escort. So, I choose Rosalind." I explained to her, then, I smiled down at my little devil. "Will you take care of Mommy at the ball?"

"Of course!" She screamed with enthusiasm that both of us, adults couldn't help but laughed.

"Woww!" Rosalind couldn't close her mouth, which was wide open with wonder. The palace was so impressive and so beautiful. Adding jam to the icing, the ladies of various classes wearing the most impressive collections of gowns of different designs wondered around the palace, making it the liveliest place in the world. Harrietta nudged my side with her elbow, then she whispered. "Whoever marries the Prince, sure will be the luckiest bitch in the world." I stepped on her shoes, on purpose.

"Rosalind. Don't let go of Mommy's hand. Will you?" Losing my daughter is the thing I am afraid most and now, I am regretting the decision to take her along.

"No. I won't. " She looked up me and gave an angelic smile.

In the Ballroom, I could see so many women, not only teens but also old women, chatting with each other. What strange was all the males, guests, servants and even guards were wearing masks. There's no way we can know who's the Prince is since every man looked almost identical with their black half-masks, black capes covering their whole body. I have caught a glimpse of glittering brass epaulets from some careless souls'shoulders. But that's all. Nothing indicates who is who, no rank and no class. Even a duchess could fall in love with a foot soldier under a situation like this. Not that I care of knowing who the Prince is.

"I didn't expect the situation to be like this," Harrietta said in an annoyed voice. "This is like a blind date. I could chat with a cute man and he could be a servant." She sighed. But she's not the only one. Almost all the females seemed to be disappointed at the unexpected. As I mentioned before, I don't care.

" ." Rosalind tagged my skirt. "What is it Honey?"

"Mommy. I am thirsty."

I searched for the counters and saw some just a little far we were standing. "Let's go. There may be juices." I grabbed her hand and we walked there, with Rosalind beaming like a sun. I could sense a thousand eyes focusing on us. and I could almost hear their thoughts, 'Who's that plain woman with a child?' or 'Does she think this is a nursery?' or 'Is she a nanny of some Duke or Duchess?'. I ignored them. What really matter most is my daughter is with me, safe and proud.

The castle servant handed a cup of grape juice to Rosalind. She was immediately enchanted by my daughter. But Rosalind is more like a beautiful devil, often mistaken with a gentle angel. Believe me. I am her mother.

"Miss. What would you like?" The servant girl asked me. I released my holding to Rosalind for a moment to receive the wine glass and avert my eyes for a second to say 'Thank you' like a decent human-being. But when I looked back to my side, Rosalind was nowhere to be found.

I felt like a thousand thunder bolts struck both my head and my heart. I couldn't think rationally. Frantically, I searched for her. I called out her name but only annoyed glances from many people answered. Harrietta was by my side immediately.

"Iris! What happened? Where is the girl?" She asked in a worried tone. I couldn't stop my tears any longer. They fell down like waterfall. I told Harrietta everything. When I finished, she shook her head.

"That's just like her. wondering alone herself, making her mother worried to dead." She grabbed my hands and comfort me. "Don't cry, Iris. We'll find her. Where do you think she could go off to?"

I thought for a while. "The servant at the juice counter said that she walked toward the crowd. But now you mentioned it. She was nagging me of going to the garden and the palace's bell tower. I think she went off alone." With each word coming out from my mouth, my worries slowly recede to controllable level.

"Then. I'll go to the garden and you go to the Bell tower." Then she went off to where the garden is.

I asked one of the guard where the Bell Tower is and if he had seen a girl of six. He showed me the direction of Bell tower and , to my great relief, he had seen a little girl in white dress trotted toward there about 15 minutes ago.

I have never run that much fast. People watching may think that I may be crazy because I ran like that. Grabbing my skirt front with both my hands and ran like a sprinter. Yes. Nothing matters for a mother in a time like that.

Prince Henry saw a glimpse of a woman sprinting across the corridors toward the Bell tower. Although it was just a few second, the beauty struck him like a thousand arrows to his heart. She was beautiful, with firey red hair and so white skin. Her face was angelic. The colour purple suited her well and the dress hugged her great curves beautifully. The activity did a great thing showing of her beautiful legs and strong body, nothing like the usual frail and delicate ladies of the court. He was dumbstruck for a while, unable to think anything but her.

"Your Highness." His personal assistant's whisper made him regain his senses. "The King is not where he is supposed to be."

"What!" All his blood rushed to his head. "He promised to go to the ball together." He silently cursed his godfather and headed off to the Ballroom, alone. He made a mental note to search for the beautiful red head. Later. First, he had to carry out his role.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rosalind!" There was no sign of my daughter at the lower levels. So, I climbed straight to the top floor where the big bells that never fail to facinate my daughter every hour they are ringed, are set.

I can't even remember how did I climbed. All I remember is that I was completely out of breath and panting like a dog when I reached the top.

The top floor of the Bell Tower was illuminated by moonlight reflected from smooth white marble walls and golden rays coming out from large bells fitted above. The place is simply magical. And at the end of the hall, completely opposite to me, I saw a figure. A man, wearing a half-mask and dark cape like everybody else, was struggling with something. I slowly walked toward him, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and funny feeling in my stomach. I squinted my eyes. And what I identified, I have never wanted to kill someone so much like that.

My daughter, my Rosalind, was struggling in his arms, her face covered in tears. Her white dress was crumbled and one sleeve slipped off, her hair messy.

All I could see was red. Rage came to me like tidal waves, that seem to only increase. My steps faster, my hands tightened in fists, my mind only filled with how to beat that bastard down.

As I got closer, I shouted my daughter's name. She heard me. Her tear-filled eyes lit up. "Mommy!" She called out. My daughter called out for me.

Her captor, turned his head to see who's the mother was. He released Rosalind, who ran straight to me. I hugged her with great eagerness. But I didn't look away from the man. He seemed to notice 'Murder' in my eyes as he slowly backed away, hands in front of him, palm front, in a defensive manner.

But that didn't stop me going for his throat. "Miss. That's a mis.." Before he could say a thing, I was already on him. I tried to claw his face, kick his legs. But he was a tall and strong man. He easily fended off my attacks and he tried his hard not to hurt me, which I failed to notice in my period of rage. "Bastard! What did you do to my daughter! I'll kill you." I screamed and kicked and hit him. He only released me when I bit down his hands that held my wrists.

"Woman!That hurts!" He swiftly leaped away from me. I think I would definitely attacked him again if not for my daughter to hug my waist from behind.

"Mommy! Don't hurt him. Please." Her pleading voice slapped me woke up from my raging murderous mental state. Don't hurt him?

"Yes! Kid. Tell your mother not to attack like a rabid cat." The man said with a wary voice. He held his hand that I bit.

"Shut up." I shouted him, to which he responded with a shrug of his shoulder. Then I knelt in front of my daughter, with my hands on her shoulders, I smiled reassuringly."Tell Mommy everything. Will you?" She nodded.

**Ten Minutes ago**

Rosalind finally reached the top of Bell Tower. The place is very magical and beautiful. Although she had asked Mommy to take her here first, she was only interested in the gowns others wear, and didn't pay much attention to what she had asked. So, she sneaked out alone. Since she was very little. Rosalind had an unique talent of finding ways. She got to the Bell Tower without asking anyone, although this was her first time in the Palace.

As she was looking about, something shiny caught her eyes. She ran to the rails and dugged her head below them and reaches for the small button near the edge. As her hands finally grasped the button, with a delight, she raised both her hands to inspect her prize under moonlight and in doing so, she finally noticed the vulnerability of her position. She was sitting not an inch away from the edge and the height, everything is tiny down there.

Fear made her tremble. Trembling costs her balance and losing her balance made her sway enough to fall. She screamed her heart out, but she was not falling. Someone drew her up from her dress and threw her back onto the floor. Although she was safe, she couldn't help but cry and she wanted her mother, badly. Althought the man tried his best to calm her down, she kept struggling to run away from the place, back to her mother's arms.

"Ohh." I said after listening to what had happpened. I could feel my face flushing with embarrassment, but I could pass it as from the anger I had recently. "Is that true?" I asked the man, although I believed my daughter.

He shrugged. "She's lucky that I was around." He said nothing after that, but staring at his hand, rubbing the tender spot. I felt guilty so much that I wanted to dig a hole and bury my face . How could I attack a man who saved my daughter.

"I. ah..I am sorry. I was so caught up in my worries." He held up his good hand, and stopped my tongue. "Don't bother explaining. I know exactly how you felt under the situation like that." He looked at me and eyes, the only things visible on his uppee face, lit up with kindness. I was caught up in the warmth of his chocolate brown eyes. How could a man have such soulfull eyes.

Before I could say another word, he bowed in a refined manner and strode off, quickly. I looked down at my daughter and I couldn't describe how much relief I felt to see her safe and sound. I just scooped her up, showered her with hugs and kisses and with her in my arms, I climbed down the tower.

When we met with Harrietta in the ball, she couldn't stop herself from hugging and kissing my daughter. "Thanks god! Ohh. Rosalind. You little devil! We were nearly dead from heartattack."

"I was just out adventuring."

"You are a girl and a kid. You can't go off alone like that." I scolded her. The worries nearly made me mad. Rosalind looked up me. "I won't do that again. Please don't be mad." Who would get mad at her, when she can soften anyone to butter with her big round grey eyes.

"Anyway. You stay with Harrietta and don't go off again. Mommy have to drink something from all those running." Rosalind saluted and wrapped her arms around Harrietta's legs. I turned away toward the food counters, laughting softly with relief.

**Prince Henry**

Henry caught a glimpse of the beautiful red head he had seen earlier. He slowly approached her as she was choosing wines. She didn't notice even when he stood beside her and faking a cough.

"Hello." He started . She turned around, her eyes widened with surprise, attacking his heart with her close up beautiful face.

She had violet eyes, he failed to notice earlier. Her lips were pink and natural .unlike thepainted ones of court ladies. And also, she looked very very exquisite. He instantly fall in love at first sight of her beautiful face.

"Hi. Please say a word if you have introduced yourself." Her words made him realize how much of an idiot he made of himself in front of her. Great I am the future King and I am sweating in front of the lady I like. He thought. He also silently cursing his godfather who escaped from his promise to help him communicate with ladies better.

"Do you like running?" "What?" She puzzled.

Are you an idiot! He mentally screamed himself for his stupidity. But her giggle numbed all his anxiety. "Did you see me run around like a mad person?" She asked between her laughter.

"Yes." He stumbled, "No!"

His words made no sense now. "I mean. Yes. I saw you running but No. You do not run like a made person. You are beautiful and may I have your next dance."

Her eyes narrowed a little. "Dance?"

"Yes. There will be a slow dance in a minute." He offered her his hand. "So, may I have the honour of dancing with a beautiful lady like you?"

The music started when she was thinking. The other couples started to dance but he held his ground. He didn't move his hand away or avert his eyes from hers. She looked over his daughter for a second and as if someone urged her, she shyly took his hand and let him lead her away.


	4. Chapter 4

(To all the readers, I am so sorry for not updating for a time. I was busy with my exams and considering the profession I choose, I was really occupied.

And about the story, I am too caught up in my story while writing, it is rather deviated from Cindrella. Or I have to say, this is completely different from what I started.

And I have a new character to intoduce in the next chapters. Well. Think of Pocahontas. She will be like that.

Thank you for your support.

PS. Iris is 29.)

"Dancing is the most beautiful and intimate thing in the history of human relationship." My father always said that. He loved to dance. Whenever he reached back home from work and found me waiting for him at doorstep, he would always pick me up and twirl me round and round, humming a merry tune, untill I begged him to stop between giggles of blissful dizziness. After he died, Aunty Lizzy was the one who taught me how to dance properly, in other words, slow dance I am doing with this young stranger.

"You are pretty good at this." He commented while swaying me like a flower.

I really had to try hard not to blurt out how I could dance all night. If I were a decade younger, I would be the dancing queen. I smiled at my stupid thoughts. And his face lit up just from seeing it.

I studied his the mask, I could see his eyes very clearly. They are the same chocolate brown ones of the man from Bell Tower, but his were a lot cheerful than the latter. He was tall. A lot of inches above me and he had broad shoulders. I am pretty sure he had a nice and healthy body. And his voice is rich too. Like a grown-up. Somehow, I know that he was barely 20. May be because I could see a hint of teenage fantasy of love at first sight. Oh Boy! What will he do when he knows that I am a widow with a child and a decade older than him. I thought.

He was gentle in touching me and so considerate in leading the dance, that I like him instantly. Not in a romantic way. How can I brush him off and hurt his feelings!

"May I have the privilege of sharing the knowledge of your lovely name." He asked in a very gentlemanly manner. I was quite flattered. Well. Who won't?

"Cinder." My tongue, always so business. I silently cursed myself. "Iris. Iris Cinder."

"Iris? What a lovely name." I am glad that he skipped my last name , quite politely. "I can see the beauty of Iris flower in you."

Isn't he a talker? And a charming one at that. I am a woman , and a part of me lives on compliments.

"I am a seamstress from Brookeshore."

His eyes swept my whole body up and down. He smiled very brightly. "Your gown is so exquisite. You must be really really good at that." He paused for a heart beat or two, and he said. "You are so beautiful."

I flushed from his words. I know when I flush. A beat from the drum signaled us to step sideway, and we turned to where Harrietta and Rosa were standing. She was looking at me with a know-you-love-this smile and Rosa. Yes, of course. She was yawning. It's almost her bedtime.

"You see that elegant lady in black gown?" I turned my head slightly towards Harrietta. "I made her gown."

I can sense his eyebrows rose. "That's an astonishing work". But his eyes didn't stop at her, they went lower and found my Rosalind. "And how about that little angel in rose white dress?"

I am pretty sure that he was asking if I also made her dress. That's true that the little girl's dress was far above any one in this ballroom. I always made the best and best for my Rosa. But, I didn't answer that that's my design. Instead, I said an answer he would least expect. "That's my daughter."

I could see his eyes shadowed with something. , disappointment. Then, Curiosity. Before he could ask. I answered all those questions popping in his head.

"I am a widow. That's why I was invited. I am registered as single."

"Of course." He nodded with understanding. Well. This is the time men retreat with excuses. Instead, to my surprise, he didn't. He put on a smile, a kind one.

"You are amirable. Do you know that? Taking care of your daughter singlehandedly."

"Thanks. Not many tell that to my face." I was kind of grateful by his kind words.

We didn't say a single word after that, which is weird. And when the song ended, I made a polite curtsey and walked to where my daughter was, without looking back. I could sense his eyes on my back. He didn't called out to me or run after me, which is the best for the current sitiuation. But a small part of my woman pride was hurt a little.

Harrietta welcomed me back with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a disapproving look. Before she uttered a complaint of me coming back too soon, I spoke first. "I told him , I am a widow with a child and that's the end." That shut her up and I ignored the shadow of sorrow on her face.

"Let's go back. It's passed bedtime." I picked up Rosa who couldn't stop yawning, and we left the palace.

**Henry**

He was surprised when Iris revealed that she was a married woman with a kid. It was true that he was a little angry initially thinking that a married woman was on the list of invitation.. But her being a single mother, taking care of her child alone scored great points to his admiration. Moreover, she didn't feel awkward or ashamed of her situation, not that he saw that as shameful like most people. Although they exchanged very few words, he could see her strength clearly through her eyes.

After the song ended, he was planning to go after Iris, who was walking away from him without a second glance. But Peter Lorke, his manservant and bodyguard, was by his side instantly and informed him of his godfather summoning him.

Raymond usually didn't urgently summon him. Prince Henry was in the study room in the record time.

"Raymond! What's up." He asked with a huge amount of curiosity and worry, after seeing his acting-king's stern expression.

" so serious." Raymond answered in his usual relaxed tone. But there will be a 'but' which was what Henry afraid of most.

"But. There's some sort of situation that concern you a lot." Yes.I know this from the time you summon me in the middle of the Ball. Henry thought

Raymond handed him a unsealed document. "Read this carefully and make a decision."

Henry read it. He frowned with disbeliefment. He looked at his godfather, who smiled at him weakly. "It's your decision."

"But this is impossible!" He blurted out. "How can I marry a stranger. And a Barbarian one at that!"

"That's why I need you to decide carefully."

Henry read the document again. "I won't marry her. Please send the messager to the tribes that I have already found my suitor."

Raymond's eyes glittered with joy. "What! Have you really found the right one? Not some random girl, is she?"

"No. She is a beautiful lady and a strong and capable woman." Henry said, picturing Iris beside him. But the imagination was a little weak since she seemed to be not too interested in there's the fact of her having a child.

"But your highness," The ambassador who was standing in the shadow the whole time spoke out ,startling the prince. His name was John Redhide and he was the chosen Ambassador for the western Barbarian tribes, considering that he was a mixed blood. Sir John Redhide was a big man with darker tone of skin from the desert heat and had a intimidating aura, only Raymond being the only one immune to that.

"The Princess, Ivy Vinerose is already on her way here. You will have to decline the offer directly to her, yourself" He said in a hesitating tone.

"What!" That came from both royal men. "Why didn't you mention that before?"

"That because your highness wanted to wait for his highness to make a decision and ordered me to be silent when you were thinking."

"Right. My fault." Raymond rolled his eyes. He slapped his Prince's shoulder. "What I suggest you is to go fetch that girl you like and meet the Barbarian Princess and explain her properly, and I may have to sacrifice some borderland in compensation for her embarrasment. Or you can just try to make her flee you." He paused a little. "I think I am a little drunk saying radiculous things. When will she arrive John?"

"Tomorrow. Your highness."

"Damn!" Both cursed.

"I am sorry you have to make such difficult decisions." Raymond said looking into his Prince's eyes.

"That's my duty." Raymond sensed the lack of enthusiasm in Henry's words. "Please excuse me. I have to retire to my room and make some thinking." The young man excused himself and quickly escaped the room, leaving Raymond and John.

"John. Go home. You've been away from your wife for what. Eight months?"

"Eleven months."

"Right. " Raymond dismissed him with a wave of his left hand.

"Your Highness!" John's sudden shout made him jump a little. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh. This?" Raymond looked down to his left hand and reddedened bite marks. "Don't sweat over small things. Go home and rest now."

He bowed and left the room, stealing glances at his king's injured hand the entire time. A few minutes after he left, two royal physicians stormed in apparently informed that the King was injured quite badly.

**Ivy**

Princess Ivy Vinerose. The third daughter of the leader of the tribes of Men of Origin. Bearer of the seal, desert rose.

Ivy sighed, glancing out the carriage entire time. She still was not used to confined places like the carriage. I am to marry the crown prince of the eastern invader kingdom, so that the peace between the two races will be maintained and the grazing lands for the tribes will be protected from being the cornfields of the invadors.

The invadors call the men of origins as barbarians because of their much more primitive style of living. But they failed to see the freedom and their connection with the nature as gifts. There were times when the invadors accused the men of origins as heretics and tried to eradicate them. But men of origin were called not because of their way of living. Men of origin were called that because they were connected with the origin of all things, the nature.

Ivy stopped the trail of thoughts and smiled down at Gre. "Don't be afraid. I am sure the sunlight is adequate for you if not as strong as the desert. I promise you will bloom again." Because Gre is a cautus plant, she couldn't respond physically. Ivy could sense her relief and happiness.

Yes. Ivy is the whisperer of plant. She talks to plants and senses their feelings. Because she was so close to plants that she didn't have any human friends save for her constant companion, Zara, who was ordered to be left behind at the temple by her father.

Now. She was alone leading to the unfamiliar place and marrying a stranger. No one there will understand her or accompany her. just because she is a Barbarian.

Only courage will be her companion.

(_**I am so sorry since the storyline is too boring.**_

_**I will try better in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.)**_


End file.
